


Flip hc's showing how much he loves your tits (even if you think they are small)

by asnackdriver



Category: Flip Zimmerman - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asnackdriver/pseuds/asnackdriver
Summary: Your writing rocks! Could you do a headcanon of being insecure about having smaller breasts and what Flip would do to show how much he loves them ;)





	Flip hc's showing how much he loves your tits (even if you think they are small)

Flip loves every part of your body and will lavish your body with attention every chance he gets. He knows that there are things you feel self conscious about, everyone is self conscious about something. However, hearing you mention how you felt about your breasts baffled him. He had to stop and try to compute what you were telling him because to him you are truly perfect. He told you “Babe, if I could have put together a woman myself, I couldn’t have even come close to you. You are fucking perfect. It was like you were made for me.”

The good thing about Flip is that not only will he tell you how beautiful and sexy you are but he will show you and make you fully aware of just how much he desires every part of you.

One day you two were heading to the store. Flip was driving and you were telling him about what you had in mind to cook for dinner that evening. He was being kind of quiet and you realized why after the first speed bump you went over in his truck. It was a fairly hot day and you were wearing a thin tank top, he was staring at your tits as they jiggled from the force of the bump. The next speed bump you went over, you caught him staring again. You scoff and start to blush calling him out for it. He grins and says “Sorry baby. I fucking love your tits and I can’t help loving the way they move too.”

He loves to lie on your chest and nuzzle them when you two are cuddling. Flip also falls asleep regularly with his hand on one of your breasts. He will squeeze it gently and hum as he lulls himself to sleep. You will ask if he’s comfortable and he’ll joke back. “Yep. They’re like my own personal soothing stress relievers.”

His hand sneaks up to your chest every chance he gets. You could be standing there brushing your teeth with your hair a mess and eyes crusty from sleep but, he’ll still sneak a squeeze. He’ll even greet them with that sleepy husk to his voice “Good morning ladies.”

He’s left your breasts with beard burn several times. He doesn’t ever mean to. He just loves to kiss and lick them. He especially loves to hear you gasp when he sucks your nipples into stiff peaks. He looks at them in his hand as he cups them. “Fuck, your beautiful tits fit my hands perfectly.”

To Flip, you are the most beautiful woman in the universe. He couldn’t have asked for more when you showed up in his life and he will damn well make sure you know that every inch of you is beautiful, desirable, and sexy.


End file.
